


Plant Problems

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [51]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Day One: Plant and Vines, M/M, Mild Language, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason should know better than to work with Poison Ivy
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Plant Problems

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in any of the various Tumblr writing challenges! I'm over on Tumblr at The-Devil-In-The-Details-666, please feel free to come say hi, I love hearing from you guys!

Tim woke up to the sound of something crashing. He immediately tensed, reaching under his pillow to grab the collapsed bo-staff stashed there, then relaxed when he heard Jason’s voice growling, “Son of a- Oh, fucking fuck!”

Tim smiled to himself and left his staff under his pillow as he climbed out of bed, padding towards the living room. The lights were still off, but Tim could see that the curtains had moved, which meant that Jason was back from patrol. Tim could hear Jason in the kitchen, making loud thuds and banging noises, and he yawned as he entered, complaining, “Jay, you’ll wake- HOLY FUCK!”

Jason looked up from where he was wrestling with what appeared to be one of Poison Ivy’s plant monsters, then yelped as one of the vines (?) reached out and wrapped around Tim, dragging Tim in and pinning Tim against Jason. Tim let out a startled squeak and Jason gave a handful of creative swears, interspersed with “Shit, I’m so sorry, Baby Bird, I can’t control them!” and “Remind me never to work with Ivy again, fuck!”

Tim was… confused. Not really worried, since all the vines were really doing was pinning him against Jason, but very, very confused as to what the  _ fuck _ was going on. And, as Jason seemed to wear himself (and his supply of swears) out, Tim asked, “Jay. What the fuck?”

Jason seemed to deflate, resting his chin on the top of Tim’s head and stating, “Ivy and I worked together to deal with a gang that was planning to poison the Sprang River. I got a little overwhelmed with guys, Ivy noticed, doused me in one of her… things, and suddenly I had weird vine-tentacle-things that I can’t really control. I don’t think that was what Ivy meant to do, but she said that they should be gone within the week. I’m sorry, Baby Bird, I had plans for our anniversary tomorrow night, but-”

Tim nuzzled his face into Jason’s neck and brought his hands up to carefully undo the clasps on Jason’s chest armor as he answered, “It’s fine, Jay. We can always go out to dinner some other night. As long as I’m with you, it doesn’t matter.”

Jason relaxed further and kissed the top of Tim’s head. The vines squeezed Tim tighter, putting pressure on Tim’s sprained wrist, then immediately released him when Tim let out a pained yelp. Jason backed away and Tim rolled his eyes, grabbing Jason’s wrist and pulling him towards the bedroom.

“C’mon. You’re showering, putting on your pajamas, and coming to bed. I’m tired and I want to sleep.”

Jason tried to resist, but Tim was having none of it, digging his heels in and dragging Jason into the bedroom. The vines wrapped around Tim when he went to pull away so Jason could shower and Tim shrugged, joining Jason in the shower without missing a beat. It wasn’t like it was the weirdest thing they had dealt with, after all.


End file.
